A Life Worth Fighting For
by Kyra Renee
Summary: (Sequel to The Demons Within) Elena Amell has agreed to remain in Skyhold with Cullen. The pressure to defeat Corypheus is still on and just when Elena thinks she can live a quiet life in the shadows, more unexpected surprises are thrown her way and this time she isn't the only one to suffer.


First chapter contains adult content!

* * *

Adapting to life with the Inquisition had been seamless for the most part. Elena spent the majority of her time shadowing Cullen around Skyhold and tending to incoming correspondence in the tower with Leliana. There was never a shortage of responsibility, even for the Ferelden Warden-Commander and she welcomed the distractions.

Her interaction with the Inquisitor dwindled and she avoided the woman like the Blight, skirting around her in the corridors and ducking behind buildings and practice dummies in the courtyard. There was something about her growing state of agitation that made Elena wary. She was an easy target, after all.

The bumbling Mage did not belong, but she had wedged her way into the Commander's life and therefore had become a permanent fixture at Skyhold. Aside from the Inquisitor, however, the rest of her companions seemed to welcome Elena's company during their rare moments of down time. She had bested Varric once already and won Cullen back his clothes, though his dignity still suffered greatly from the blow. However, Varric had promised vengeance and Elena had since found an excuse to avoid facing him. It was all in good fun, but Varric was a ruthless swindler. She had grown fond of the dwarf and even the Qunari wasn't so bad.

Skyhold had become a refuge for Thedas and a growing symbol of hope. Even with the threat of Corypheus looming above their heads nothing could touch them within those towering stone walls. Not even the blistering cold could dampen their spirits. She wished the same could be said for the advisors but every meeting brought forth more lines of worry and darker circles beneath their eyes. Cassandra had since distanced herself from her comrades, choosing instead to hear secondhand information from the Inquisitor or Leliana in passing. There wasn't much to say, aside from odd favors, they had nearly reached a stalemate.

Where did they go from here?

Orlais had been the answer. Or Halamshiral to be more specific. The Inquisition had been graced with an invitation to the Winter Palace and the information that the Empress was in grave danger.

"So you're going to Halamshiral?" Elena sat on the edge of the desk as he moved about the tower, packing a bag filled with his necessary items for travel. He passed by her for the sixth time in the span of several seconds, scratching at his chin as he doubled back and she sucked in a chuckle. He was nervous, and for good reason. But to see him so flustered brought a smile to her face all the same.

"Yes, and you're coming with me," she cocked her head to the side and blinked. Since the assault on Adamant, Cullen had not let Elena set foot outside of Skyhold. Long after her full recovery he had continued to treat her like a precious glass Halla and she had humored him for his own sake.

"You'll just be distracted making sure I'm alright the entire time and you know that. I will be much better off here," Elena reasoned as he passed by her again and she lifted a leg to stop him. He released an agitated sigh and pushed her leg away to rush over to a shelving unit and back to his desk.

"I would be even more distracted without you there. At least there I could get to you sooner if something were to happen," he responded and she rolled her eyes.

"I have nothing to wear," Elena tried again as she trapped him with her other leg and he pushed that one down as well.

"Josephine will have that taken care of. None of us have anything to wear. Would you let me pass?" He snapped and she let a chuckle finally pass over her lips. "What do you find so funny?" He rounded on her and she blinked as she leaned back on the desk, using her arms to support herself. Her bad arm ached under her own weight but she liked this vantage point and she tilted her head to the side to admire him.

"You," she responded simply and he huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "You're always so serious. I'll go with you if that's what you wish, _Commander_."

"Yes, I do. I would feel better having you there," he looked so tired and the pinched lines around his eyes softened as his shoulders rose and fell in a heavy exhale.

"But I have one condition," Elena grew serious as she straightened her spine and sat up. "You save at least one dance for me no matter how many pretty Orlesian girls there are."

It was his turn to smirk and he moved closer, causing her heart to beat faster. The curve of his lips sent her pounding heart into a frenzy and she held her breath. That look, she knew that look and she could feel the warm anticipation growing in her gut and between her legs. His eyes burned as he stood at the edge of the desk and slipped his hands beneath her to grip her thighs, dragging her closer across the wooden surface to bury his face against her neck. He was an entirely different man in the blink of an eye and she gasped as his teeth grazed against her sun kissed skin, followed closely by his tongue.

"My dear, none of those women would ever be pretty enough to do the things you do to me," his husky voice was muffled by her skin and she held fast to the sleeve of his navy colored tunic.

"And what do I do to you?" She breathed and blinked at the wall behind him.

"It would be better if I showed you," he growled and she shuddered as goosebumps rose along her arms.

"But we have to pack," she squirmed against him and his fingers dug into the bottom of her thighs, holding her flush against him.

"We have two days to pack," he chuckled against her skin and lifted his head, releasing her for a moment to swipe an arm across his desk, knocking papers and trinkets onto the floor without a second thought.

He wasted no time in returning to her with a feverish kiss and Elena responded immediately, her hands traveled across his chest to slip beneath his shirt. His skin was warm and she curled her fingers to drag her nails gently across his chest, drawing a soft moan from his lips in anticipation of what was to come. His hands were already working at loosening her belt and unfastening the buttons of her robes, sliding them over her freckled shoulders and curling a hand around her breast. She arched her back to press herself against the rough skin of his palm as he kneaded at the mound of flesh, flicking a thumb across her taut nipple and causing a violent shudder to tear through her. It was sweet torture and she channeled her energy into kissing him as a hand snaked down to rub against him through his trousers. He was well endowed for a man of his stature and every time she was even more impressed than the last.

Elena frowned as he broke away from her lips but his head dropped to the other breast and he took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive spot tauntingly. She couldn't handle the torment and she fumbled with his belt, forcing his pants away from his waist and letting them fall to his ankles. There was nothing romantic about the urgency and she squeaked as he nearly ripped her pants right from her legs and dragged her to perch precariously on the edge of the desk.

Her skin burned and she buried her face against his shoulder as he entered her. His skin muffled her cries as he stretched her, filled her and withdrew only to do it all over again. Every thrust drew her closer to the edge and she could feel the pressure building just behind her navel, threatening to tear her nearly in half. He was growing more fervent and she urged him onward by flexing her hips in rhythm with his to meet him and she cried out as he bit hard on her shoulder and tangled his fingers in her hair, forcing her head back. She hooked her legs around his waist and whimpered his name—pleading with him to release her and after a few more agonizing moments he obliged and Elena cried out again, riding out her orgasm in tandem with his.

He stilled as he emptied himself inside of her and she ran her hands through his hair as his tight hold on her hair loosened, allowing her free range once more. A sheen of sweat coated his forehead and she swallowed hard as her convulsing muscles began to relax and she rested her forehead against his. "You are a terrible man, Commander Cullen," she scolded softly. "Seducing innocent Mages like you do."

He closed his eyes and offered her a throaty chuckle as he placed a kiss against the tip of her nose. "You seduced me. I should have you jailed for your trickery. And you've made a mess of my work space."

"Blame the blood magic," Elena murmured. She was spent and tired, but an entire day awaited them and she pulled away from him, lowering his wrinkled shirt and scooting back on the desk as he pulled himself out of her with a soft hiss. She glanced down at the remnants of their hasty lovemaking and the sticky seed on her thighs. Perhaps she should have been more conscious of her decision to let him remain inside of her, but Elena saw little to worry about. The Darkspawn Taint made her little more than a barren wasteland so what was the worst that could happen?


End file.
